


cassie

by chloee03



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: Randall finds Hamish on the anniversary of Cassie's death.
Relationships: Randall Carpio & Hamish Duke
Kudos: 9





	cassie

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for The Order but never knew what until this came to me. This has been in my drafts for months because I wasn't sure whether to post it or not but here we are! I absolutely love their relationship but I just wish they had shown it more on the show but there is hope for season 3!

4 months. That’s how long Hamish has been sober, the longest 4 months of his life and yet sitting alone in his house that his parents bought for him he never really cared about staying sober. It has been years since the death of his late girlfriend, Cassie but the pain hasn’t gotten any easier. He wanted a night to forget everything, to forget Cassie. Not that he ever could or would really want to forget her.

She was the love of his life, even after all this time. It was ‘love at first sight’, even if it is such a cliche. They met at the The Blade and Chalice bar in the campus of the university, even though it was beyond crowded she was the only one he could see. People say it happens all the time, Hamish never believed it, not until it happened to him. 

Although it wasn't mutual, not at first. Hamish finally managed to convince her to go out with him and since then they never looked back. He still quite can’t believe she gave him a chance, he felt like he was way out of her league. He would give anything just for a few more minutes with her, to feel so unbelievably happy and loved again.

He poured himself a drink and sat it down in front of him, just staring at it. Thinking about whether or not to just drink it, why would it matter? So he picked it up and just as he was about to bring the glass to his mouth, the glass was smacked out of his hand with force, smashing everywhere.

“Don’t!”

It was Randall. His face was full with concern and worry.

“Please Hamish, don’t.” This time in a quieter voice, picking up the bottle that Hamish had poured the alcohol from so he wouldn’t be tempted.

“I’m sorry for making a joke about it before, but you have worked so hard to stay sober so just please don’t.”

“Why not?..I have nothing anymore, she’s gone” He couldn't look Randall in the eyes so instead dropped his head and looked to the floor.

That’s when Randall clicked. ‘She’ was Cassie. He hadn’t heard much about her other than the fact that she was the love of his life and had died. Randall let out a shaky breath, not knowing how to comfort the other man. 

Randall sat down next to him, “You never really talk about Cassie, I only really know that she was the only girl you ever loved.”

Randall was half expecting to get a glare or to be told to leave for mentioning her name.

“Yes, she was. I loved her more than anything. More than I could ever explain” Hamish was looking at his hands, fidgeting.

Randall put his hand under Hamish’s chin, lifting his head up so he could look at him. They made eye contact for a few moments before Randall let go and began to speak.

“You know when I first met you, I thought you were insensitive and just impudent.” 

Before Randall could continue Hamish interrupted.

“Gee, thanks!” 

“If you let me continue you would have heard the nice bits, like when I actually got to know you I realised that you have a really big heart, that you actually care and not many people get to see that side of you. I do, and I really like that guy.” 

That’s when Hamish looked up and made eye contact with Randall. He looked genuinely shocked. Randall was rarely ever serious, always the joker of the group.

Randall sat down next to him.

“Now I'm not trying to make your head get bigger, but you always have the knights best interests at heart, you fight for us. You’re like my big brother, my sometimes, well actually most of the time annoying brother”

Hamish smiled and let out a slight laugh.

“There it is!” Randall lightly hit Hamish’s shoulder.

“Well it’s hard not to laugh at you” Hamish smirked

“Hey! I’m trying to be nice here” 

Hamish put his hand on Randall’s shoulder, “Thank you.” 

Randell seemed confused, “What could you possibly need to thank me for?”

Hamish beamed, “For being my irritating, munificent little brother, and for your dreadful nicknames.”

“Well, guess i better come up with better ones like ‘Lameish” then won’t I?”

"I guess so." Hamish looked up at Randall

“Wanna go home?” Randall stood from the chair, putting his hand on Hamish’s shoulder.

“Nothing I would love more.” 

Hamish got out of the chair, stopping Randall as he was about to walk towards the door. Pulling him into a tight hug.

“What’s this for?”

“For being here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not really confident with this fic as I feel the ending is a little abrupt but I couldn't think of another way to end it so apologies if this is really bad. I also can't remember when Cassie died or if it is even mentioned. Please let me know what you think, even if it is criticism. Thank you again!


End file.
